During the last year, several scientists and scientific groups visited the resource. Among the visitors were Dr. Sadao Miki of Kyoto Institute of Technology, Kyoto Japan Dr. Takashi Ishihara of Kyoto Institute of Technology, Kyoto Japan Dr. Robert Voyksner of Research Triangle Institute, Research Triangle Park NC Dr. Richard Caprioli of Vanderbilt University, Nashville TN Dr. Graca Santana Marques of University of Aveiro, Aveiro Portugal Dr. Robert Holman of Western Kentucky University, Bowling Green KY Dr. William Budde, USEPA, Cincinnati OH Dr. Paul Chiarelli, Loyola University Chicago IL